Want You Back
by StarrPrincessCupcake21
Summary: When a certain Daybreaker is storming around the manison, they get an interesting surprise from the person they least expected to do such a thing... Just a One-Shot but I can continue it if you'd like.


Disclaimer: I do not own the Night World series. Anything and Everything that has to do with it comes from the creative mind of the awesome (at least in my opinion, let me know if it's yours too) mind of Lisa Jane Smith. Although, I wouldn't mind owning a few of the characters, that would be so cool! So anyways, I don't own anything you might recognize. I just own the story plot, sort of and I must say I completely enjoy manipulating the characters to my and your enjoyment.

Thanks for reading!

A/N:_Italics is the song lyrics_**  
**

**********BTW: There is a semi-important Author's Note at the end, please take your time to read it. Thank you.**

* * *

She was pissed. No, pissed wasn't a good enough word to describe how she was feeling at the moment. Furious? No, not exactly but close enough. Add in a bit of irritation, a spoonful of desperation and then a pinch of sick humor and that was exactly how she felt right now. Nothing would take her out of this mood; not even kicking Ash in the shins helped her. Mary-Lynnette had once told her that whenever she was frustrated she kicked Ash in the shins when he was irritating her even more, she had also said that if she ever needed to do the same, she could. So when Ash had come by and ruffled her hair, she snapped and kicked him in the shins.

That hadn't helped her at all so she had continued to march around the Daybreaker mansion with a scowl on her face, fangs out and a stake she had acquired from Keller to show people not to mess with her.

"_I thought you'd still be mine, when I kissed you goodbye. You might be with her, but I still had you first." _

She took a step back. That was Iliana's room. Sweet, innocent Iliana's room. Now why would that song be, out of all places, be coming out of her room? Hmm…. Interesting.

Very quietly, she opened the door, not making a sound. Good thing Thierry has so much money and makes sure these doors never squeak, she thought, smirking.

The song had already ended but apparently was on reply because it had started playing again. But that was just what she had heard. That wasn't what she saw.

What she saw made her want to laugh, but that would blow her cover so she knew she had to hold it in.

Iliana, child-like innocent, Iliana was jamming out and dancing along to the song. Microphone in hand, singing into the mirror, some black booty-shorts on, along with a pair of brand new black Jordan's that looked like the ones that came out last week and were bought yesterday, a strapless dark red shirt that would have looked better on Rashel and a snapback that looked just like the one Ash was wearing yesterday was what she saw. What she heard however was a completely different story.

Iliana was singing along to Cher Lloyd's Want U Back. It wasn't that she sounded bad, because that was completely the opposite case, no, it was the fact that Innocent Iliana was singing it and she couldn't hurt a fly, much less think that she was better than anyone.

She ran back to her room, ignored the fact that _he _ was in there, grabbed the camera that she hid in her black Coach purse, that she forced _him_ to buy, and ran back out to Iliana's room.

Dammit, she thought, the song was about to end. Oh well, it's on repeat. When the song started playing again, she pressed record.

"_Hey, boy you never had much game  
So I needed to upgrade  
So I went and walked away-way-way  
Now I seen you been hanging out  
With that other girl in town  
Looking like a pair of clowns-clowns-clowns_

Remember all the things that you and I did first  
And now you're doing them with her  
Remember all the things that you and I did first  
You got me got me like this  
And now you're taking her to every restaurant  
And everywhere we went, come on!  
And now you're taking her to every restaurant  
You got me got me like this

Boy you can say anything you wanna  
I don't give a sh, no one else can have you  
I want you back, I want you back  
Want want you, want you back  
I broke it off thinking you'd be crying  
Now I feel like sh looking at you flying  
I want you back, I want you back  
Want want you, want you back

Please, this ain't even jealousy  
She ain't got a thing on me  
Tryna rock them ugly jeans-jeans-jeans  
You clearly didn't think this through  
If what I've been told is true  
You'll be crawling back like boo-hoo-hoo

Remember all the things that you and I did first  
And now you're doing them with her  
Remember all the things that you and I did first  
You got me got me like this like this

And now you're taking her to every restaurant  
And everywhere we went, come on!  
And now you're taking her to every restaurant  
You got me got me like this

Boy you can say anything you wanna  
I don't give a sh, no one else can have you  
I want you back, I want you back  
Want want you, want you back  
I broke it off thinking you'd be crying  
Now I feel like sh looking at you flying  
I want you back, I want you back  
Want want you, want you back

Oooh, oooh, I thought you'd still be mine  
When I kissed you goodbye uh-oh uh-oh  
Oooh, oooh, and you might be with her  
But I still had you first uh-oh uh-oh  
Yo,  
Remember all the things that you and I did first  
And now you're doing them with her  
Remember all the things that you and I did first  
You got me got me like this

Boy you can say anything you wanna  
I don't give a sh, no one else can have you  
I want you back, I want you back  
Want want you, want you back  
I broke it off thinking you'd be crying  
Now I feel like sh looking at you flying  
I want you back, I want you back  
Want want you, want you back

Does tis sound like a hellicopter  
Brrrrrrrrrrrr"

"Jez!" Iliana screamed the second she stopped singing. Her eyes dropped to the camera in her hand.

"Oh my goodness, how long have you been standing there? And you recorded all of that?"

"Still am," Jez said with a smirk.

"Goodness, gosh, please, please, please, Jez. With all of the kindness in your heart, can you please never show that to Keller or Galen? Pretty please?"

"OH MY GOD! Iliana! You're still not over him? I mean come on, you _gave_ him to her!"

"Because it was the right thing to do."

"We'll see, but do not cross me, little witch. Also, do as I say, listen to me. Because I will not fail to use it as blackmail. Goodbye, innocent child."

"Thank you, Jez!"

I wouldn't thank me just yet if I were you Iliana, she thought as she walked away, turning off the camera.

"Jez!" _He _yelled, climbing up the stairs.

"What do you want," She said, the rage she had earlier, rising back up to the surface.

"I'm _sooooooo_ sorry. I didn't mean for that to happen but you know that when Thierry calls, you have to go. I didn't want to leave you like that, shit you don't know what it took for me to get rid of _Little Morgead_. Trust me, I know how you felt."

"I'm sure you did. And you're apology is accepted, you're forgiven and all that other crap," Jez said as she started running to their room.

"Jez! What are you doing?" Morgead said as he started chasing after her.

"We're going to continue where we left off earlier," she said, while turning around to give him a sexy smirk.

"WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOP!" Morgead yelled out loud.

"TO EVERYONE IN THE MANSION, MORGEAD AND I WILL BE BUSY FOR THE NEXT COUPLE OF HOURS OR SO, SO…IF YOU NEED US TO DO ANYTHING, ASK ILIANA TO DO IT," Jez yelled out loud and telepathically.

"What?! Why me?!" Iliana asked, coming out of her room.

"Because otherwise that little incident will be revealed over the internet and to everyone that lives in this mansion," Jez said.

"Ohh…"

"JEZ!" Morgead yelled.

"I'm coming, I'm coming hold up…wait…HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Jez said and laughed as she walked into their room and slammed the door shut, locking it in the process.

* * *

A/N: I in no way, shape or form own _Want You Back, _all rights go to the British Cher Lloyd.

**Answer the poll on my profile please.


End file.
